Just A little Girl
by Demonslayercutie
Summary: We always hear about how childish InuYasha can be, but what about Kagome? San/Inu/Kag warning there's kind of a lot of Kagome bashing


**Sorry for not updating recently, but I hope to do so soon! (no promises!) School's been keeping me busy and stuff so I'll write when I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**You never cared to hear the other side**_

_**So why would you care to keep this thing alive?**_

InuYasha, a half demon with long, silver hair and piercing, golden eyes with two dog ears on top of his head, sat silently on a far up tree branch. It was dark out, indicating that it was very late and that everyone was most likely asleep. The moonlight from the full moon, the only source of light in the small forest, made InuYasha's bright red haori seem to glow slightly.

Something was obviously bothering the half demon, his eyes had unusual seriousness in them and his face seemed troubled by something. His mind seemed to be a million miles away as he thought about what had happened only a few hours before.

_InuYasha had been out in the forest near Kaede's village, searching for any signs of danger, when she showed up. Her long black hair freely blowing in the soft breeze and her once warm brown eyes, stared at him._

"_K-Kikyo…" The name slipped from InuYasha's mouth as he saw her. She gave out a small humorless laugh at him. InuYasha growled lightly as he looked at the woman who had betrayed him numerous times before, "What are you doing here Kikyo?"_

_Kikyo stopped laughing when she heard her name, her face suddenly grew serious along with some hidden anger in it as she spoke, "Naraku is planning to attack your group soon. He created some new demon and I just came to warn you."_

_The two weren't far away from each other as they spoke; their voices weren't very loud so others couldn't hear them. To some people it would've looked like the two were whispering sweet nothings to each other before they were going to kiss, and this is what Kagome had thought when she saw the two. Tears formed in her hurt eyes as she called InuYasha's name._

_When InuYasha heard his name he turned and was surprised to see Kagome there. He noticed the hurt she had in her eyes and realized what she had thought, "K-Kagome it's not what it looks like! Kikyo was giving me infor-"_

_He was cut off by an angry and upset Kagome, "Shut up InuYasha! I can't believe you'd do something like this and then lie to me! I don't ever want to talk to you again!" And with that the girl ran off, assumingly back to the well to return to her time._

_When InuYasha had turned, he had noticed Kikyo had departed also, leaving him there by himself in the lonely woods. _

InuYasha sighed lightly, why did Kagome always assume the worst from him? He had never lied to her, she should know that. And she didn't even let him finish explaining himself. He let out a small 'keh' sound. Women…

_**You paint me into the memory of all your pain,**_

_**But I will not be drawn into the past again**_

_InuYasha had returned to Kaede's hut where the rest of his group either ignored him or gave him disgusted looks. He knew immediately that Kagome had gone here and then went home. Now everyone was mad at him for something he didn't even do!_

_He glared at everyone and yelled angrily, "I didn't do nothing, so I don't know why that wench was so upset!" A soft chuckle could be heard from Miroku and a sigh from Kaede, and Shippo stood up glaring at InuYasha._

"_InuYasha you're such a jerk! Kagome was upset because you were off seeing Kikyo! Why are you so stupid? Stick to one women or the other, you're almost as bad as Miroku!" Shippo yelled angrily, which earned a complaint from Miroku and a bump on the head from InuYasha. _

_InuYasha noticed the unwanted feeling he was getting there and decided it was best if he spent the night out in the forest, until everyone had calmed down from Kagome's assumption. He gave a small 'keh' noise and walked out of the hut and to the forest. _

"Why does she always make me the reason for her pain?" InuYasha thought aloud, but quickly gave up deciding he'd never understand women. "Keh, stupid wench…"

InuYasha turned to look down at the ground, when he heard a noise. His body tensed up, excited a little, in case a demon was coming. He was surprised when he saw the familiar brown hair and pink and white kimono.

"Keh, stupid wench what are you doing out here?" InuYasha said as he dropped down in front of the woman. Sango's warm honey brown eyes looked into his piercing golden ones.

"I-I couldn't sleep," She said a little nervously. "And I wanted to apologize for my rudeness earlier. I know it's not in your character to lie and I know Kagome likes to jump to conclusions and exaggerate things. So I was just coming to say, I believe you when you said nothing happened and I'm sorry." Sango looked away a little nervous and scared of being rejected.

InuYasha looked away scratching his head; an apology from Sango wasn't what he was expecting. "Keh don't worry about it." He then jumped back up to his branch and sat down staring up at the sky, assuming Sango would go back to the hut and get some sleep.

Sango noticed he had gone back up to his spot. She really didn't want to go back to the hut, so she decided to sit down with her back against the trunk of the tree as she stared up at the sky also. She didn't expect InuYasha to forgive her so easily, but she couldn't really complain.

They sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. The two didn't usually talk to each other much; both were usually busy with either Miroku or Kagome. Though neither would admit it to the other, they both liked the unusual silence and calmness that they shared.

InuYasha was the one who broke the silence, "Keh, they're both alike in some ways, though neither will admit it."

Sango had almost asked who he was talking about, when she realized he meant Kagome and Kikyo. Sango stayed quiet for a minute, not sure how to answer. "Well they are the same person technically, so of course they'd be a little alike."

InuYasha looked down at her, his face indifferent as he huffed, looking away. Sango took this as a sign that he agreed with her, but was too proud to say it aloud. The comfortable silence from before had fallen over them again.

_**Cause all of this is all that I can take**_

_**And you could never understand the demons that I face**_

"Hey InuYasha," Sango was the one to break the silence this time. InuYasha gave an 'hm' to say that he was listening, before Sango continued. "I just want you to know that you're not alone, 'kay?"

InuYasha looked down to see a standing Sango staring back at him. He looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable with the staring. He understood that she really did care about him. Caring in a friendly way, he was sure of, but one thing that confused him was that it felt really different from when Kagome had tried to show that she cared about him. It wasn't because of the way they said it, it's just Sango's felt more real and understanding than Kagome's did. Kagome's seemed to be filled with fake understanding.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he noticed Sango was still there and it was his turn to say something. "Keh, same to you wench. So you better not go off and try to handle things by yourself or else."

Sango smiled lightly at his words, she knew it was hard for him to express himself and a lot of times his words came off a little insulting, but he tried. And his words felt real with understanding.

"I'm going back to the hut now. Goodnight InuYasha," Sango said her farewells as she walked back off towards Kaede's hut. InuYasha's only reply was a small 'keh'.

_**So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world**_

_**For with everything you are, you're just a little girl**_

InuYasha had woken up late the next morning. He stretched as he looked at the quiet forest around him, the sun shining brightly through the tree tops overhead. He decided he couldn't hide from the gang forever and started to head towards Kaede's. He knew they were all probably going to try to make him feel guilty and probably ignore him, since they always believed Kagome.

InuYasha stopped walking as he thought about it. That wasn't true at all; Sango had come to him last night and told him she believed him. He shook the thought out of his head and continued walking to Kaede's hut. When he entered the hut, the first thing he noticed was how quiet it had gotten. Kagome was there, surprisingly, but she had her head turned so she wouldn't look at InuYasha.

'Keh, she looks like a little girl with her stubbornness,' InuYasha thought to himself as he looked around. Miroku was sitting next to Kagome, only he was looking at InuYasha with a disapproving look. Shippo was sitting on Kagome's lap with a lollipop in his mouth, but he looked like he wanted to yell at him. Then there was Sango sitting across from them with a sleeping Kirara in her lap. She gave him a smile and looked like she was about to say something when Kagome cut her off.

"Sango," Kagome began, her tone was sharp, angry, and bossy. "Can you let me ride on Kirara with you? I really don't feel like traveling with _someone _right now." Kagome put empathies on the word 'someone' and everyone knew who she was referring to.

"Sure Kagome," Sango's voice was nice, but she seemed a little scared of making Kagome angry. Demons, she wasn't scared of, an angry Kagome was a whole 'nother thing. Sango then turned to look at InuYasha smiling a little, "Good morning InuYasha."

Shock washed over the other's faces as they noticed Sango's friendly behavior to InuYasha. Kagome was the first to recover as she simply huffed and turned away, looking slightly annoyed. Miroku still looked a little shocked, but soon looked away as he tried to act like nothing was new. When Kagome dared she turned and looked at everyone, except for InuYasha.

"Alright we should get going, can't sit around here forever. Sango you're riding Kirara?" Kagome asked the brunette, but before the girl could reply she continued. "That's what I thought, and I don't want to bother you, so Miroku can I walk with you?" She asked the monk with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Miroku nodded lightly and gave her a small smile back. "Sure Kagome, it would be nice to have a female companion walk next to me." Kagome gave him a little less of a fake smile, clearly pleased with his response. She grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of the hut and off towards the road, not bothering to wait for or look at Sango and InuYasha. Shippo followed after the two.

InuYasha sighed lightly as he thought to himself, "keh, she's so childish." Then him and Sango left the hut and followed the others.


End file.
